donefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
What's My Name
"What's My Name" é uma canção do filme Descendentes: O Destino dos Irmãos, cantada por Malevy, Evol e Harriet na cena onde eles começam a destruir a barreira-mágica. A versão do filme é diferente da original de Disney "Descendentes". Letras Versão do filme Malevy: This is all hands on deck Calling out to lost boys and girls! I'm gettin' tired of the disrespect We won't stop 'til we rule the world! It's out time, we up next! Our power's about to be set They ain't seen nothing yet! Tell 'em who's in charge so they don't forget What's my name? What's my name? (Malevy) Say it louder! What's my name? What's my name? (Malevy) Feel the power! No one's gonna stop us Soon the world will be ours What's my name? What's my name? What's it? What's it? Say it loud! Evol e Harriet: Maaalevy, Maaalevy Malevy: All eyes on me Let me see 'em! What's it? What's it? Say it! Say it! Evol: You know what they say Bad girls have all the fun Never learned to count 'Cause I'm number one Ready here we come We always get out way It's the highest, life every single day She's the powerful, it I don't hate Enemies seasick, can't see straight Call 'em crew mates Throw 'em on her hook Here is so hot Maybe 'cause we're the coolest Malevy: All eyes on me Let me see 'em! I see your eyes on me, losts You know what my name is Say it! Say it louder! Look me! (Instrumental) Malevy: Whats My Name! Tradução Legenda no filme Malevy: Isto é todas as mãos no convés Chamando todos os meninos e meninas perdidos! Estou ficando cansada do desrespeito Nós não pararemos até que nós governemos o mundo! É nossa hora, estamos juntos! Nosso poder está prestes a ser configurado Eles ainda não viram nada! Diga-lhes quem está no comando para que eles não se esqueçam Qual é o meu nome? Qual é o meu nome? (Malevy) Fale mais alto! Qual é o meu nome? Qual é o meu nome? (Malevy) Sinta o poder! Ninguém vai parar-nos Logo o mundo será nosso Qual é o meu nome? Qual é o meu nome? O que é isso? O que é isso? Fale alto! Evol e Harriet: Maaalevy, Maaalevy Malevy: Todos os olhos em mim Deixe-me vê-los! O que é isso? O que é isso? Fale! Fale! Evol: Você sabe o que eles dizem Meninas ruins têm toda a diversão Nunca aprendi a contar Porque eu sou o número um Prontos aqui, nós chegamos Nós sempre saímos caminho É o mais alto, a vida todos os dias Ela é poderosa, isso eu não odeio Inimigos enjoados, não podem nos ver diretamente Chame-os de companheiros de equipe Lança-os em seu gancho Aqui é tão quente Talvez porque somos os melhores Malevy: Todos os olhos em mim Deixe-me vê-los! Eu vejo seus olhos em mim, perdemos Você sabe o que meu nome é Fale! Fale mais alto! Olha para mim! (Instrumental) Malevy: Qual é o meu nome! Categoria:Canções de Vilões